dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Votehim
Welcome to my talk, please leave a message if you need help with anything, Few problems with the New Wiki I added Dragon of the Week (DotW) and then it wouldn't let me alter the mistake I had made with the link! Just now, first time I tried to leave this msg I got the Subject/Headline but not the body of my post to edit! I really think this new Wiki code is bug ridden. BloodVeil 03:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Apart from that.....I can't think of anything else to complain about at this ~moment in time~. Ha. BloodVeil 03:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) !! Aw thanks for the welcome (: *feels loved* Tree Decorating Contest - Screen Shot Hi - I am pretty new to all this, so, if I am out of line, please forgive me!!! I saw a picture of a tree posted on the site, with no presents under it... I took a screen shot of mine, which has a total of 9 presents under it... Would you be interested in it to post on this site? I'd be happy to share! :-) I'm not sure if I should add my contact information here, but, my DC forum name is LadyAmlaruil2. Thanks, Lady A. New Dragon I m asking you permission or whatever before I post a new page on a dragon. I have a great idea, but I can't make sprites. I want to create a Darkness dragon. It's like a black, but different. It has a narrow head like the ribbon dancer, and is all black with a gold underbelly. More of a serpent, but aerial with large ribbed wings, and small talons. Most have red eyes, and they are male and female, but also ungendered (kinda like the zombie). There is a 20% chance of reproducing an egg like themself, with a limit of 3 per scroll. Egg: This egg is black with gold and is surrounded in a dark shadow. (Egg is black that when reflected by light is kinda goldish and has a thin small fog surrounding it) Hatchling: Aww... Look it's a baby dragon! It seems to like hiding from you but yet never lets you out of it's sight. (Same outline as the ribbondancer hatchling but without the tail fluff and mane and is all black with a kinda foggy black shadow) Matured hatchling: Aww... Look it's a baby dragon! It seems to like hiding from you but yet never lets you out of it's sight. Oh look! It's grown wings and it starting to break apart shadows, it must be maturing. ''(Same as above but the male has the outline of the ribbondancer mature hatchling but has a little bit of fur on the end of his tail that's red and the female has no fur on her tail but has bright red fur along her spine. Also, the female has no wings. The ungendered has both fur-tip and bright spine-fur.) ''Adult: The Darkness dragons are rare, yet those who find one are in for a great companion once they are befriended. Though small in size, they are loyal and devoted and will never leave your side. They are very temperamental, and easily angered. There small size hides their massive strength like the ants they sometimes eat. They like to sleep and rest and often hide in a shadow they form over themselves. In any darkness, they do not get lost but for their friends they will break their shadow with their gold scales glowing and fur so bright its as if they're on fire. (The male has a golden underbelly with two straight horns, and a fiery red fur-tipped tail. Very thin and aerodynamic, but kinda serpentine like the water dragon without frills, and has ribbed folded wings. The female has bright red fur along her spine and two ram horns, wingless. She is sitting kinda like the rare white/green/blue/red striped dragon with one of her forelegs up and neck arched as if she were licking her forefoot. The ungendered has ram horns right below straight horns and is wingless with both bright spine fur and bright tail-tip with golden underbelly. There is no fog or shadow on any of the adults.) I hope you like my idea I really like this one. I was just curious.... not exactly a special dragon but kinda random like alts. Bluesapphire88 02:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion: It's a great idea to alphabetize the eggs on the Which Egg is Which page, but may I suggest that you also add a column to the chart with the name of the dragon that comes out of it if that's how they are being alphabetized? 04:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Ishte Logging on. Can't get on. Weird. Will get back to Dragon of the Week asap. 23:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) (BloodVeil) Ok....back on track. I will change the Dragon of the Week next Sunday (my time). BloodVeil 20:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Prize Egg Images Lol, beat you to it XP Pteprocks 20:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) hey there So I'm actually back for good this time. heh. See you around. xoxo SH172 16:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Dragon of the Week I have altered the Dragon of the Week slightly....thinking it was a good idea....that someone put in both sexes, I thought that if these dragons followed the egg it might be better. Also, I am not putting in the Official DC Dragon description but the Notes from the Wiki. BloodVeil 09:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Votehim! Thanks for the offer. I will make sure to ask you if I need help.Nuttymeg3 00:07, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, would it be a good idea to consolidate the prize dragon pages into one? It seems unnecessary to have them spread out, and that also leaves no page to display the spriter's alt version. 06:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : I feel like they should be separate. The spriter's alt version is on the category page that all of the prize pages are under. SH172 22:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) 'Which egg' addition. I have an image of a striped dragon x black marrow which isn't currently up on the page. If you need a photoshop copy of this, please let me know and I can e-mail it or post it here (if that would work). Kristina Bosch 07:47, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Moving / deleting page Hy there, I just found this nice duplicate: Trophys greez Nyastara 08:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) heya. Was editing some stuff and noticed I no longer have rollback. Is there a specific reason for that? I don't need it right now but it was a useful feature back when I had it. Just wondering. Let me know. SH172 21:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Egg credit issue and Tinsel funstuff Hey thar, the vday 09 egg is currently incorrectly attributed to some punk I've never met. Komodo Gallant actually made it. Also, the spriter special Tinsel dragon with the code Penk is, in effect, a recolored silver tinsel that will breed as though it were one. I recommend adding Penk as a footnote to the silver article. Actually, I recommend combining all three Tinsel's pages, but that's an arbitrary preference. I'm posting this on your talk page because I'm still absolutely rubbish at wiki editing and because you're a real darling. Have a good one! Marrionetta 09:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Rarity Guide I've noticed the Dragon Rarity Guide needs updating. I will fix it, but I'm wondering wether it's pointless or not. We alread have the Dragon Types and Which Egg Is Which page. Do you have an 'Articles For Deletion' page? I am familiar to wikia but not this wiki as such. ♫FeathertailMillie♫ Reach for the stars! 05:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : We're not gonna delete Dragon Rarity because newbies use it all the time and it has information that those other two don't have, plus it's not in need of THAT much updating. This wiki is too small to have an "Articles for Deletion" and all of the articles we currently have don't need to be deleted. SH172 23:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Personel Page? "This has motivated me to make a section on the personnel page including thier respective stats." I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to see this done. Marrionetta 18:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) -You da man. <3 : Votehim, is this being done? I'll take it on if you don't want to, it sounds like a good project. Also it will be a good excuse to update all the spriter pages. SH172 03:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I don't know if I'm right here, but I don't know where I should write down my request else. I think it's quite unfair, with this Easter-Event, because I tried to come on the dragcave-sites all day long but it doesn't work because the server is overloaded. And I always have the problem, that I never know, wich time is at the dragcave server, because I am from germany and I don't know who many hours differences are there. Here in Germany is 01.15 am now and the 24th of April. Is the Event still in progress or not? I'm really disappointed, that i cannot have a look on the dragcavepages today... Hope that you can help me an that my english is not too bad. Good night(or what else^^) Kida Hi, Kida again. Forget to say, that you can write to this Email-adress if you want to answer anything: Kidali@gmx.de bye, kida Hi there! I'm BassJapas, I come mainly from Zeldapedia and wikis in the Wikia Gaming category. I've recently started using Dragon Cave (again) under the name Must-Be-Martyrdom. I'm pretty good at coding and templating, so if you need any coding/template help, I'm the person you can come to. Also, I'm very well at making skins for the wiki's Monobook theme, if you are interesting in that, and would like to see my other works, just message me and tell me. Thanks for your time. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 18:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry at all, it didn't come across as rude to me. --[[User:BassJapas|'BassJapas']](Talk) 02:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Missing Entry on Dragon Rarity Page! I noticed that your (and my!) favorite, the Day/Night Glory Drake is missing from the Dragon Rarity Guige page! I'm really curious about its rarity rating! Leandrahime 05:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) hey thar Sorry I haven't been around recently. I just got back from a two week vacation to Alaska with imited internet access. I'll be frequenting way more often for the next month and then I'll be gone for another month and then it will be normal again after that. SH172 19:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you create that Datamonster Sprite? Vandal page? Someone's created a page called Ipenis. Admins to remove? BloodVeil 10:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Updating Dragon Infobox? Hy there, I wanted to ask what you would think about editing the infobox? Like adding all the links (Dragon Release Timeline, Rarity Guide...) into it, so you wouldn't have to edit it every time. I posted an example on the infobox talkpage. I hope you don't mind me being so forward with this. ^_^ [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 21:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Paper Dragons The link on the Paper Dragons page to TJ's comments spits the dummy....so to speak. BloodVeil 10:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sunset Dragon The box that shows the dragon has some sort of coding error. Not sure how this is fixed. BloodVeil 06:08, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Lotto eggs....Strange markings Just a aheads up to let you know I removed the purple horse and the skywing dragons names from the forest area. I also removed them both from the "dragon drops in more then one area" list. I have been testing this for days. Since it makes no sence to be able to get only horse in the jungle area and only skywing in the coast area...but still have to play the lotto game in the forest for an ochre. I have tested all 3 areas for several days now. Every time I get egg locked I look at the strange marking eggs in all 3 areas. I have determined that tj made changes since the areas first went in. My findings are only skywing drops in the coast, only ochre drops in the forest, and only horse drops in the jungle. These 3 eggs can not be found in any other areas. I am not sure if this changes the listing on each dragons indiviual info page or not....so that is why I am posting this info to you. Thanks and *hugs* Zylara Ah! Just found how to change each dragons page...so updated all three, removing the extra area skywing and horse were listed as being in. Hope I got it everywhere. Click sites Why is the hatching your dragons link still broken? Sorry, but thanks for fixing it! Catlover3288 21:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Currently Being Released: Staff Notes (?) Either the wording re. what information is allowed plus the difference between Rumour and Fact has been altered or it never made sense in the first place. ;) BloodVeil 09:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ps. it's "Staff Messages". Tried to alter the title but changes wouldn't save. BloodVeil 09:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) New Release I don't understand how we can see the gendered hatchlings when the eggs were only released 2 days ago. BloodVeil 13:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Any way at all? Hi, Typhlosion12 here! Is there any way at all that I could get a holly egg? The Yulebucks, Ribbon Dancers, and Snow Angels are all out and I have one of each but I really want a Holly dragon to complete my collection. Is there any way AT ALL that I could get a Holly egg? And when you said "if I can help with anything" on my talk page, I don't know if this is what you meant or not. Typhlosion12 19:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thats what you meant Oh, thank you Typhlosion12 20:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Draconic Alliance Hello. I am Wyvern and I'm putting together a project to unify the dragon wikis out there in one organisation. You can read about it and sign up here.--Wyvern Rex. 18:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Scroll Message........ Any idea what this means when I tried to access someone's scroll? Someone been naughty? You pick up the scroll labeled "dekimasen," only to find that it is charred and impossible to read. Also I seem to have 3 different accts...(Bloodveil/BloodVeil and another one similar, must be case sensitive)... is it possible to delete two of them....this will be one of the ones deleted....one has over 200 edits and I was gunna keep that one. Please don't delete them, if possible, till after I get a reply. Thanks. Bloodveil 16:28, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Bad/Inflammatory Page Found Hello Votehim, I am not a registered user of the wiki, but I found a page that I don't think should exist on the wiki. It is called 'How to make all your eggs gold.", and it calls people 'idiot'. Here is the only text on the entire page: Wow. You really fell for this? Idiot -.-' I think you should remove it from the wiki because it is inflammatory and it may offend people. Also, it doesn't have any information relevant to dragcave and it is a 'trick'. Here is the link to the offending page: http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_make_all_your_eggs_gold. Please take appropriate action. Thanks. My dragcave username is Beacker1160, if you want to reply or ask me something about this. Sorry if this message caused any inconvenience. If you want, you can delete this message after you have read it. Thanks in advance, Beacker1160 01:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I have reversed the edits to several pages. I think there are a few pages the Admins will need to DELETE. Bloodveil 04:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I love Dragon Cave. I think it's great, I realize that dragons are released every so often, but it would be nice if they would release like a 4th of July dragon, some patrioted dragons like red, white, blue, or just other off the wall dragons that can only be gotten at certain times. 14:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC)chasitie help hi im new on dragon cave, and i have a question. when i go to the places where you can steal an egg, why does every egg say this egg is wedged in a dark corner? 00:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Hey there, I'm going to answer you since Votehim is mostly inactive. ;) The "This egg is wedged in a dark corner" egg is the special Halloween egg for 2012. Every year since 2008, an exclusive Halloween dragon is being released which can be obtained for only 24 hours. Maybe you'd like to take a look at the Currently Being Released article where you can find all the information about this years Halloween dragon. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 10:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *thanks for the help. i have two more question:(sorry to bother you with my questions) *is it possible to trade?if so, how? *how do you get more space to hold more dragons? 16:36, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Pink hatchling image genders It looks like it's been that way for a while, but I just noticed that the Pink hatchling image names are gender-reversed. RE: Link Hey there, thanks for dropping me that link. :) Feel free to join back in and help us to bring it back to rank 179. ;) Or you could share your ideas, as to what we could do to bring it back to its former popularity, either to me or the others admins per PM on the Dragon Cave Forum. (I've send you more per PM on the form) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 21:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Shimmers Some new codes of the newer shimmerscales you may want to add Golds: Luckyninja Silvers: BeetsKVGDZZeldaMUSIC Bronzes: YenLiDariskegluZLenaHIjol Shimmer with code omfgw should be given, no idea of color yetHisachu (talk) 14:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC)